runaway together
by girls on the loose
Summary: karolina is depressed in the first nihgt away from her parents and her normal life. Nico come to encourage her and in the way things between them become speachel


Karolina was walking alone in the hideout. Thinking to herself "GOD! First my parents are a super evil villains and if that not enough I just find out that I am not even human! I'm some freaking alien!!"

She looked for a room to stay in; it needed to be a nice one cause it seems that she's going to spend there along time.

And suddenly she walked into a perfect room, the ceiling was almost without holes and the bed was clean, she felt relieved, now she can just go to sleep and hope that when she will wake up it will all be a nightmare.

She jumped on the bed and at that moment her head touch the pillow the tears started falling down, she couldn't hold them in anymore, she felt so weak.

"It's hard, I know... Sometimes I just hope it's a bed dream but then every time I cut myself nothing happen, I never wake up" she heard a nice soft voice coming from the end of the room.

Karolina turned around quickly to see how there, ready to take her bracelet off and kill the evil person that came to kill her first. "Oh, sister gream its you. I have scared for a moment. You know after all that happen I don't know what to expect next" she said while wipe away her tears.

Sister Gream walks toward the bed and set down "Lusy in the sky… I cant tall you that everything will be fine, I don't believe in that anymore but, we need to keep wishing" said Nico as she put her hand on Karolina shoulder, pulling her closer so she huge her. She looked so vulnerable, so sad; Nico felt that she needed to make sure that Karolina will feel good, even for a second.

"A day ago I thought that my biggest problem was love, that I'm looking for something that I'm not sure I could find, that my friends at school got hurt in gym class or that I got an F in my math test, but now, I think I'm going to die without ever knowing love, or doing anther test!" she could feel the tears making they way to her eyes again, but she didn't let herself to cry, not again.

"I understand you, my mom put a steak in my heart and now I have some dark magic in me, who will want to get close to me now?" she could fell the tears coming, but she have to stay strong, if she will crack now, Lucy in the sky will feel worse.

"I will" said Karolina as she lifted her head and looked into Nico eyes.

Nico looked at her with shock… she couldn't believe what she heard right now, maybe she got at all wrong.

"Lucy, what do you mean? Are you… you know… gay?" she said as she looked at Karolina in hear blue eyes.

"I never thought about it… I mean amm I never had a real boyfriend and when I saw you yesterday I felt warmth. I don't know,,, its like…" Lucy put her head back down on Sister Gream shoulder.

"It's like what?" Nico pulled Karolina head back up so they eyes will meet again.

"It's like I want to…" suddenly her eyes closed and she was keeping getting closer slowly.

"You want what?" Nico whisper.

"I want to kiss you" she whispers in replay while she was closing the gap between them, letting her lips meet.

Nico didn't pulled her back or resist. She got drown into the kiss putting her hands on Karolina's neck, pulling her closer, deepen the kiss with her tongue who asked to enter Karolina's mouth, and Karolina didn't stop her, she put her hands on Nico waist.

Karolina didn't thought on anything, didn't felt anything but Nico lips, the unbelievable feeling that was filling her body and heart, making shiver through her body, she wished that moment will freeze and they'll stay in it forever…

Nico started to pull back, gasping for air, there lips parted.

"OH! MY GOD!" said Lucy in the sky.

"More like… WOW!!" replays Sister Gream and they both smiled slightly to each other.

Sister Gream looked around on the room and smiled a bigger smile "so… this is the room you chose?" she asked.

"It's the only normal one I could find"

"Actually that was the only one I found too" she pointed on the begs on the floor "that my beg"

"Oh, I thought that was an empty one, so I guess I will keep looking then and fast before someone will take all the good rooms" she started to get up.

Nico cached her hand "maybe you'll stay in this room… with me" she said and blushed a little.

"This room perfect for you"

Karolina smiled, bitted her bottom lip and closed the door.

"it is a nice room, isn't it?"


End file.
